The invention relates to a heating element for a graspable part of a motor vehicle, in particular for the steering wheel.
DE 29 51 871 A1 discloses a steering wheel cover, to the inner face of which is fastened a fabric lining, into which resistance wires are embedded. The fabric lining is provided with a masking, so that the resistance wires do not rest directly on the steering wheel rim.
This steering wheel cover with a heated fabric lining has the disadvantage that fabric is only slightly stretchable, so that the cover can be adapted only incompletely to the three-dimensional steering wheel rim. It is therefore scarcely possible to avoid creases.